The Usual
by WaterDragonQueen1
Summary: as per norm in the pegasus galaxy, sheppard's day get ruined, on multiple occasions.  His team and Atlantis are along for the ride...shep whump...
1. Chapter 1: Last time!

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own the characters or things related to Stargate Atlantis. I only write what I think, and have no other gain from them...copyright infringement not intended...**_

**CHAPTER ONE: Last time!**

**POV Sheppard**

_This is great, just great! Only in the Pegasus Galaxy, and only to my team! 'Fair traders' she says 'peaceful community'. One of these days I'm going to learn not to believe it! What is this, the hundredth time?...alright a little exaggerated, but seriously, com'on!_ These were the thoughts going through my head, as once again, the peaceful traders we were dealing with held us against our will.

"Colonel…" Teyla was trying to get my attention. I threw her a what-the-hell-is-going-on look. "Colonel, believe it or not, this is…common…"

"What?" I whispered incredulously.

With a patient look, "Colonel, they are testing us. Every time I come, I must do this." She explained.

"And this is 'peaceful' to you?" I threw back, still skeptical.

"Have they fired upon us?" I shook my head, "Are they aiming weapons at us?" again a no. "They are only waiting for their leader. He will come and you will go with him, while we wait."

"I just follow him? All willie nille?" She nodded her head, though she seemed confused by my remark. With a sigh, I nodded my head, signaling I would go.

"Sheppard…" Ronon this time…

"What?"

"We should leave…we can fight our way out…"

I noticed he was tense, and his hand hovered by his blaster. _Just what I needed now, Ronon being trigger happy and tense…_"Relax, buddy, Teyla says this is the norm…" He threw me another glance, but relaxed…a little.

"McKay, any readings?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary to suggest another Genii situation…" he trailed off.

The villagers where just watching us…Kind of creeped me out. They didn't talk; they hadn't even coughed, just watched. I gave them one of my famous crooked grins…no response. _This is the norm, nothing to worry about…_I kept telling myself

All of a sudden the villagers parted like the Red Sea and a man, the leader I guessed, came forward. He glanced at all of us, Teyla, then Ronon, then McKay, and settled on me. I nodded to him. Then he just turned and started walking away. Teyla nodded encouragement, and I followed him to a large hut.

Inside there was a fire giving off an earthy aroma. There was a small kettle over the flames, chiefy removed it, then gestured I should sit; I did. A silence settled as the chief looked me over, as if inspecting. I stayed still and returned the gaze. After what seemed an hour, but was only minutes, the chief smiled…a very small smile. I returned one in kind.

"I am called Yilan, Chieftain of the Draak Ihmiset."

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard." I responded flatly.

"My people welcome you to Draak, Colonel."

"Thank you, Chief," I coughed, _formality has never been my stong suit_...

Another smile from Yilan, told me I was on the right track, at least. "What is it that has brought you here, Colonel?"

"Well, Chief, we were hoping to start trade relations with you and your people." I answered simply.

"Well, Colonel, we are open to new trade, but you must first go through a ritual or our people," _big shock there_, "Will you drink tea with me?"

I gave him a curt nod and small smile, "I enjoy a good cup of tea."

"I'm glad." there was something about his tone throwing me all the warning signs. _I am becoming McKay...not every one wants to ruin your day John, trust Teyla..._"Please," he gestured towards the cup he had poured.

I picked mine up and raised it to him, then downed it. Yilan seemed please, but only sipped his. "So...what do...I...do..." the room started spinning, _Last time!_ Was my last thought before everything went black.

**POV normal**

"Teyla, what's taking so long?" It had been two hours since Sheppard left, and Ronon was tense again.

"Ronon, calm down. The Colonel is safe..." She spoke too soon. All of a sudden, the people of Draak had spears and other things; not quite aimed at them, though. "What is the meaning of this?" Teyla inquired in her best diplomat voice.

"I am sorry Teyla," Yilan said coming towards them, "But the Colonel must stay here the night."

"That has never been the case; the ritual is to drink tea, and leave." Teyla said in a controlled voice.

"For you, yes. But for the Colonel, it is something else. Not to worry, come back tomorrow and the Colonel will be ready to go."

Ronon pulled his blaster and aimed it at the chief, with the distinctive whine of it set to kill. "Release him, or die."

"RONON!" Teyla yelled. "Lower. Your. Weapon!" He gave her a hard look and, hesitantly, lowered his aim.

"What do you mean by 'something else'?" she asked evenly.

"You will know tomorrow, now my warriors will escourt you to the Well of the Gods." With that he returned to his hut.

"Teyla, we can't just leave him here! We have to go get him!" Rodney bagan to rant.

"Dr. McKay...We will return to the 'Gate, and return tomorrow." The two men looked at her with disbelief, did she really just consent to the chief's demands?

The Warriors began leading, more like herding to McKay, them towards the 'Gate.

"Atlantis...This is Teyla, we are coming back..."She radioed when McKay had dialed.

"Your early...is every thing alright?" came Elizabeths reply.

**POV Sheppard**

_Another headache, can only mean one thing, I'm doomed._ Sheppard thought as he remembered the tea. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. As far as he could tell, he was still in the Chief's hut. "You are awake," Yilan's voice said from the corner.

Bolting upright, ready for a fight, I just staired at him.

"Please, Colonel, relax."

"Relax, really? You want me to relax after you knock me out!" I tried to control my temper, but this was really starting to get _old_.

"That was a side effect from the tea. I asure you, I drank the same as you." I didn't say anything, just gave him my best start-talking-or-else glare. "Colonel, you are one of the few that has had such a reaction. If you were to drink agian, you would not pass out. Please, sit, and I will explain."

With a hard look I complied, but only to get answers. "Well?"

A small, almost sad, smile played across Yilan's mouth. "First, you should know, Teyla had no idea this would happen, and left with great reluctance..."

"WHAT! Where are they! Where's my team" I barely kept my voice under control...

"Colonel, please, calm down...They are safe, I sent them back to Atlantis." He stated, trying to calm me. What was wierd is that it was working. A feeling of peace and calm was settling over me; that was not OK. I tried fighting it.

"What's going on?" my voice was strained.

"Calm down, first, Colonel..." I started to feel calm again, but couldn't fight it... "Good. I will explain." Yilan stated. "The tea you drank, is a cerimony tea we use often in our rituals. It's recipie passed down since the begining of our people. When I said it only effected few the way you were effected, I was not lying. Teyla drank the same tea, everytime she came. That is why she said it was safe."

I looked at him skeptically, but said nothing. Wanting him to get to the point. "When you passed out, I informed your team you would be staying here until tomorrow, when they come to get you. That is all part of the ritual, if you had not passed out, you would have left as Teyla did. But because of your reaction, I had to keep you here, to explain." He paused, letting the information set in. "I was the last person to pass out from the tea. It was before I became chief, but it set my course to Cheiftain. The tea has components that alter a human if they have the right..." he struggled for a word, "blood? Do you understand?" I nodded. "Well, you have the right blood, and have now gone under a change. Do not ask me what it is, because I do not know, everyone is different."

"What happened to you?" I asked evenly, but curious.

Yilan smiled, "I was given the ability to read one's emotions and to alter them if need be. From this I have learned to read one's intentions as well, and to impose on them another one, but only when necessary. I did such a thing with Teyla."

"You mess with people's heads, and make them what you want?" I asked a little annoyed.

"No, only when there is a threat...like your man raising his weapon to me. I imposed on Teyla to calm him and that you would be safe, so that she would convince the others to leave."

"Good idea not to mess with Ronon, he can be stubborn," I muttered half to myself. The chief chuckled. "So what does this mean? Something's different, but I don't know what it is?"

"Yes...In time you will find out. The change will become known when the time is right." With that he stood and walked to the hut's door, "Your people will be returning soon. I said you would be ready for them, come, I'll walk you to the Well of the Gods."

**POV normal**

_After Teyla, Ronon, and McKay stepped through the 'Gate, Elizabeth knew something was wrong. _Why always John?_ She asked herself. Ronon was glaring at Teyla, and McKay was dumbstruck. "What happened? Where's Colonel Sheppard?"_

"_Ask her," Ronon said harshly before stalking off. Elizabeth turned to Teyla, confusion written all over her face._

"_John is still with the people of Draak," Teyla began, holding a hand up to stay Elizabeths questions. "Chief Yilan brought the Colonel to his hut for the ritual; one I have done many times. When he came back, he told us Colonel Sheppard would be staying until tomorrow morning. I asked him why, he said there was something different about the Colonel; but would not explain. I knew, and know, the Colonel is in no danger, these are peaceful people. And so I did as Yilan asked, and brought Ronon and McKay back to the 'Gate and Atlantis." Teyla said matter of factly._

"_You left him with them?" Elizabeth asked as dumbfounded as McKay's face. "Has he taught you nothing of 'we don't leave people behind'?"_

"_Yilan said we could go back tomorrow, and the Colonel would be ready for us. I trust Yilan's word, we have but to wait." Teyla said and walked off towards her room._

"_Rodney, you and Ronon just left with her?" Elizabeth asked, a little surprised._

_McKay only nodded, still thuroughly confused and also walked off; leaving Elizabeth alone by the 'Gate._

Elizabeth was thinking about yesterday's conversation, as Johns team stepped through the 'Gate back to Draak.

**POV Sheppard**

"Sheppard! Are you alright?" McKay asked as soon as he saw me.

"I'm fine, McKay," I stated, "Let's get out of here."

McKay was again confused, and stood there. Ronon was looking at me, I presume looking for injuries. Teyla just nodded at me with a smile, and dialed Atlantis.

"Atlantis...This is Teyla..."

"You just left, whay are you coming back?" came the reply.

"Because we have finished trade negotiations," I said, "Coming home."

"John?..." came the very confused voice of Elizabeth, "The shield is down... you can come through."

"Colonel..." I turned back to Yilan, "Come back when you know more..." he turned and walked away after I gave him a curt nod.

**POV Sheppard**

**About an hour later...**

Sitting in the infirmary, McKay, Ronon, Teyla, Elizabeth, and Beckett were staring at me. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"Son, mind tellin' us what happ'ned?" Beckett asked.

"Would if I could, Doc, still trying to sort it all out myself."

"Well, I'll run some test, see if there's anythin' t' worry 'bout," He said, his scottish accent riddled with confusion. Then Beckett began drawing blood.

"Why don't you tell us what happened last night," Elizabeth, suggested. I looked around at my team; Elizabeth got the hint. "Why don't you let me talk to the Colonel...alone." My team reluctantly left. "Alright, start talking..."

So I told her about the tea. How I woke up and my team wasn't there. Told her about my little chat with Yilan; leaving out the bit about possible changes to my body. I instead lied and said, "He says the Gods sent him a message, or something, and that there would be a feast in my honor. But only I could be there, that is why he sent Teyla, Ronon, and McKay back."

Elizabeth seemed to buy it and turned to Beckett, "Well is anything amiss, Carson?"

"No, every thin' seems t' be in order..." he smiled, "This may be ya quickest visit yet, Colonel!"

"That mean I can leave, Doc?" I asked, all to ready to be out of the infirmary.

"Aye, ya can leave," he chuckled at my eagerness.

**POV Sheppard**

**A few days later...**

"Sheppard!" Ronon yelled

"I'm here! Get McKay to the 'Gate" I ordered over the sound of gun fire. A second later I saw Ronon pushing McKay to the 'Gate. "Teyla!"

"I am here, Colonel," She said from my left, taking cover behind a boulder.

"Go! Get to the 'Gate, I'll cover our six!" _My team must really have some bad karama..._I saw Teyla nod and reluctantly head for the Stargate. _This must be the Genii, they are the only ones with this much fire power...or an ally anyway..._

I peeked out from behind my tree. A bullet grazed the tree inches from my head, giving me all the encouragement I need to duck and change hiding places. The gun fire was starting to come from all sides. _Crap! Way to get boxed in, John!_

Looking around, I saw a dense area of trees, and made a dash form them. Bullets burried themselves in the ground behind me and some whized by my head. Staying low, I got to the trees as a bullet narrowly missed my foot. _Either their shot has gotten worse, or I just played into their plan..._Hoping for the former, expecting the latter.

And with that thought, I heard the distinctive click of a cocked gun next to my ear. "I suggest you lower your weapon, _Colonel_..." a voice leered. Slowly, I bent down and placed my P-90 on the ground, "We got him." The voice said, into a radio I assume, as I raised my hands. "Hands behind your back!" I was ordered and then I felt hands tying rope around them.

Out of no where, more people were surrounding me, guns raised; _definitely the Genii, great, this is just not my week!_ With a final tug, the ropes were digging into my wrist, _definitely should have stayed in bed_. A Bag was placed over my head, "Move!" ordered the first voice, as hands grabbed my arms and started leading me away.

I could still hear gun fire in the distance, and hoped my team was already at the 'Gate.

**POV normal**

"Where is he!" Ronon asked, looking at Teyla then McKay.

"I do not know, he said he would be behind me," Teyla said worried. Ronon wanted to be made at her for leaving him, but knew Sheppared had ordered her to go.

Ronon looked to McKay then, "He is still back there," he said looking at his Life Signs Detector, "But he's surrounded, Ronon growled and started to leave, "WAIT! We're cut off" He said showing Ronon and Teyla the dots moving towards them.

"We can't leave him!" Ronon cursed.

"Dr. McKay, dial the 'Gate," Teyla said sadly.

"We're just leaving him...again?" Ronon couldn't believe Teyla was abandoning Sheppard for the second time in four days.

"No," she said with force, "Dr. McKay is going back, you and I are staying." She said with finality. McKay was going to object, but they were being shot at again, and he dialed.

With McKay through the 'Gate, Teyla and Ronon looked at each other and ran in opposite directions.

**POV Sheppard**

The hands held me up whenever I stumbled, but their vice grips where definitely not gentle. _More bruises, whoop-dee-fricking-doo!_ "We'll wait here..." the man in charge said to his men, "Sit him there and tie his feet." With that I was sat against a tree and my feet secured with more rope.

The bag was still over my head, so I couldn't see, but I figured there were about four men standing close by, because I could hear shuffling and breathing. We'd been walking long enough that my legs were starting to ache, but that could also be do to the uncomfortable position I was in. My hands had started tingling a while ago, but I wasn't worried about circulation because they weren't numb yet.

Resigned that there wasn't much to do, I sighed and laid my head back. I wasn't sleeping, no way, but to anyone watching it looked like that.

**POV normal **_**(ronon)**_

Teyla had run opposite the way Sheppard had gone, knowing Ronon was the better tracker. She had lead about half the pursuers away from him, leaving five or so for him. They were shooting at him, and he shot back, blaster set to kill. After almost an hour, the last one fell to the ground clutching his leg and screaming.

Ronon walked up to him, kicked his gun away and asked, "Where is he?"

The Genii soldier only looked at Ronon, shaking his head. Ronon knew he was silent because of fear not courage. Growling, Ronon put his foot on the man's wound, causing him to scream. "Where is he?" Ronon repeated. The man only shook his head, before passing out from the pain.

Ronon then headed for where Sheppard had been last.

**POV normal **_**(Teyla)**_

The five men chasing Teyla had a hard time keeping up. This gave Teyla the time to climb a tree and wait. As they walked under her, she watched, P-90 at the ready. She knew climbing the tree wasn't the smartest idea, but it caused the men to regroup almost directly below her.

Taking aim, she took down three men, before the other two looked up. The fourth was down as the fifth raised his gun and began shooting. The fifth was down before he got off three shots.

Teyla waited a moment, calming her breathing and making sure all the men were down for good. Satisfied she began to climb down the tree.

Back on the ground she looked around and headed for the 'Gate. She didn't want to, but she knew Ronon would be on the Colonel's trial, and she wouldn't be able the catch up. She also knew, Atlantis would want to know what was happening. So she ran back the way she'd come.

**POV Sheppard**

It sounded like more people had joined the party, I could hear the one in charge talking to the new arrivals.

"Let's move out!" I heard the order. Someone undid my leg bindings, before hands grabbed me and got me standing. The temperature hand dropped a little, so I figured night was falling. _I've been gone a couple hours then. God I hope my team made it to Atlantis._

**POV normal **_**(Teyla, dr. wier)**_

"Incoming Wormhole!" a technician called from his seat. "Recieving Teyla's IDC!"

"Lower the shield!" Elizabeth ordered as she descended the stairs.

Teyla came through the 'Gate and it shut down. "Did Dr. McKay make it through?" She asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, Teyla. What happened? Where are Ronon and Colonel Sheppard?" Elizabeth found herself asking again.

"Did Dr. McKay not explain?"

"He did, but I was hoping for more than 'Sheppard was surrounded and Ronon and Teyla stayed behind'." Elizabeth prompted.

"Very well. Let us talk somewhere more private." With a nod from Elziabeth, they headed for her office. Once there Teyla began, "When Dr. McKay went through the 'Gate, Genii soldiers where moving in on us. Ronon and I split up to divide their numbers. Ronon went in the direction were Sheppard was most likely, and I the other. I dispatched the soldiers following me and came back, to inform you. Ronon will find Colonel Sheppard, Elizabeth, I would not be here if I thought otherwise."

Elizabeth nodded at Teylas statement, but still seemd worried. "Get a team ready with a 'Jumper and find McKay he will want to know whats going on."

**POV normal **_**(Teyla, mckay)**_

Rodney was sitting in his lab. "How could I have just left? That's twice I left Sheppard, twice I don't know whats going on!" he said to himself.

"Rodney," Teyla called from the door.

"Teyla! What's going on? Is Sheppard okay?" he jumped to his feet.

"Ronon is still looking for him, I came back to update Dr. Wier."

"What's the plan? We going after them?"

"We are giving Ronon an hour, and if they are not back, then we will go after them."

"I should have stayed...I could be helping Ronon..." McKay said dejectedly.

Teyla walked over to him, and put a supportive hand on his shoulder, "You would have only been in danger, and Colonel Sheppard would not have forgiven us if you got captured or hurt. Ronon is better on his own, and will find the Colonel. Have faith Rodney." a gentle squeeze and she left to prepare herself for the rescue.

**POV Sheppard**

_Always with the Genii, can't someone else catch me for once! Maybe a clan of warrior women, even children I would take...but the Genii...OW! damn that one hurt!_ As per Genii norm, I was again being beaten. We had gotten to some unknown destination and for, I'd guess, last hour and a half the Genii had been using their new punching bag.

My hands were now shackled, above my head, to a chain hanging from the ceilng. At first they had left the bag on, so I didn't see the first hits coming, but they did take off my shirt. After a rib cracking blow, the bag was removed; probably so they could the pain I was in, _like hell I'm giving you the satisfaction!_

There wasn't much pause between hits, and I was now onto the third one. The only sound I made was grunts as the blows knocked the wind out of me a little. I could feel that unconciousness was waiting for the right blow, but I really wanted it to interrupt already.

Unfortunately, the Genii knew better. Number three stopped his assult, leaving me hanging limpy from the chains, my chin dropped to my bare chest.

"So, _Colonel_...Enjoying your stay?" The leader asked, still didn't know his name, but he was the only one talking to me...

I snorted, which aggrivated my ribs, "'m havin' a blas'..." I slurred; _it's hard to talk after nonstop punches..._

"So it would seem." was all he said, before leaving with all the other Genii. Finally alone, I took stock of the situation.

_Alright, small cell, with no windows...possibly underground, or just a closet...one very solid looking door, most likely underground...some cracked, if not broken, ribs, spianed wrist, maybe two, couple fractured bones here and there, very sore jaw, but not too bad, probably a concussion, I never get away without one, and lots of cuts...all in all, not too bad. Ahhh, who am I kidding, I am so screwed...Better be certain people looking for me!_

**POV normal **_**(ronon)**_

Ronon had been tracking Sheppard for the better part of an hour. He found a place where a large group of people had stayed, and tell tale Sheppard signs; the standard issue boots really stood out. He noticed prints that joined the rest, and followed where all of them led off.

He figured Teyla would have gone back to the 'Gate, after handling her men, so guessed a rescue to come after a while. Figuring two hours, given certain sernarios, they would be coming in little over an hour. By then he was going to have Sheppard and be surrounded by piles of dead Genii.

**POV Sheppard**

_YAY! They're coming back!_ I thought on hearing doors clanging open and closed, and getting closer. _Maybe I should play dead..._I mused, knowing it would never work.

_And behind door number 5...drumroll please...you just got won a chained and beaten Lt. Colonel John Sheppard!_

The person that came through the door however made my stomach plummet...Kolya. C_an't he just curl up and DIE already! Seriously, enough with the strange obsession!_ "Hello, Colonel..." He said said smoothly, striding up to me.

I controlled my outward emotions, but on the inside was turmoil. My heart went into hyperdrive, and my lungs strained to tell me to breath. Kolya just smiled at the handy work compliments of his men. He was pacing around me in a circle, I just stared staight ahead; I knew were he was from the sound he was making.

Chuckling, Kolya came back around in front of me, "Last time, it wasn't personal, I needed something that you had." he paused, inspecting my reaction, "this time, John, it _is_ personal." I steeled myself, and didn't give him what he wanted, all he got was a cold look without emotion. Kolya just smiled, like he knew what I was thinking, and left me alone again.

_Oh for the love of...why can't I just go to a planet with dinosuars! At least all they would want is to eat me, not find pleasure in beating the crap outta me! Dammit, where's my team!_

My heart was still speeding, and now that no one was around, my breathing was fast and short. I tugged on the chains, knowing it wouldn't help, but still...I tried to stand up a little more, but barely held myself up on my own feet. _Gotta get out of here..._was all I was thinking.

Then something started to feel weird, in the pit of my stomach...

**POV normal **_**(Teyla, mckay, lorne)**_

Teyla sat in the front of the jumper, next to McKay and behind the pilot. The back was full of six marines, ready to retrieve their CO. Major Lorne was co-piloting, his jaw was set and a determined look filled his eyes.

They were waiting for Dr. Wier's order.

**POV normal **_**(ronon)**_

Ronon had tracked the group to the entrance of a bunker. Currently there were six Genii guarding it. There was no way he could kill them all without drawing unwanted attention, stunning was also a no-go.

_What would Sheppard do?_ He thought. With that he circle to the left to inspect from a different angle.

**POV Sheppard**

It had been ten minutes since Kolya had left. And the feeling hadn't left, if anything it was worse; which meant breathing was hurting more and more.

Then something snapped, and I was on the floor. I looked around confused on my hands and knees. I tried to stand up, but waivered. Back on my hands I look down, to stop the spinning. What I saw made me miss the spinning.

**POV normal **_**(Teyla, mckay, lorne)**_

The Puddle Jumper lowered into the 'Gate room, and Elizabeth nodded through the 'Jumper's window, "Bring him home."

Teyla and Lorne nodded back, before the 'Jumper turned and went through the Stargate.

On the other side, they didn't waste time before speeding off in the direction they last saw Sheppard.

**POV normal **_**(ronon)**_

Ronon was now to the right of the entrance. Two of the guards had gone back into the bunker, leaving four for Ronon. Still difficult, but doable for Ronon.

Taking aim he set his blaster to 'stun'. Ronon shot off four consecutive shots, all of them hitting their target. Stalking forward, he entered the bunker, gun at the ready.

_**What's got Sheppard worried? Has Ronon gone unnoticed? Will the rest of the team make it in time? Stay tuned for more!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Hell

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own the characters or things related to Stargate Atlantis. I only write what I think, and have no other gain from them...copyright infringement not intended...**_

**CHAPTER TWO: Bloody Hell **

**POV Sheppard**

_WHAT THE HELL!_ Was all that I could think. Then I remembered something..._This had better be the _change_ you mentioned Yilan!...I am seriously in need of a vacation..._

**POV normal **_**(mckay, teyla, lorne)**_

"Over there!" McKay almost shouted...he was point to a blue dot on the 'Jumper's HUD, surrounded by four orange dots.

"You sure it's him?" asked Lorne, skeptical.

"No, it could be Sheppard or Ronon..."he paused as the moving dot faded and was gone, "what happened to it?" No one spoke, "He's not...is he?"

"I am sure there is an explanation...Perhaps we should investigate, " Teyla suggested, just as worried.

Lorne nodded, "Lets get down there," he ordered.

The cloaked 'Jumper landed 50 yards from the bunker. Moving towards it, they relaxed a little seeing the four unconcious Genii. Lorne ordered two marines to stay with the 'Jumper, then motioned two more to guard the entrance. "We probably lost the signal of the sub-cu transmitter because of interference..." McKay whipsered, and Lorne nodded in agreement.

Two marines, Major Lorne, Dr. McKay, and Teyla all entered the bunker.

**POV normal **_**(ronon)**_

Ronon stunned Genii as he saw them. Keeping as quiet and inconspicuous as possible. The bunker was simple, a cement hallway, with two rooms on each side, split into two directions with more rooms.

To the right was a large room that had more rooms. Ronon peeked around, but chose to go left.

The left had a solid door, that lead to another, and another. Each little hall had a little room along one wall. Before he reached the next door, the one behind him started opened, and he ducked into the little room.

He waited as the person passed his door before silently cursing...Kolya. Creeping out he caught the door Kolya went through and saw him enter the little room for this hall.

**POV Sheppard**

I heard the door opening, but didn't know what to do. Moving over to the wall, I waited. As the door opened to reveal Kolya, he was engulfed in a red light. Flinching, I looked past Kolya to see Ronon.

I sighed in relief and moved to in front of him.

**POV normal **_**(mckay, teyla, lorne)**_

Lorne lead the group deeper into the bunker. Passing the unconsious Genii left, most likely, in Ronon's wake. He signaled with his hands for the two marines to go right into the larger room, while he McKay and Teyla went left through the first door.

Four doors later they saw Ronon standing at the entrance of a small room. McKay suddenly feared the worst. Teyla was unsure she wanted to see what Ronon saw. Lorne cautiously approached and whispered, "Ronon, what's up?"

Ronon slightly turned his head, but his eyes didn't leave the room. Lorne saw Kolya's body on the floor, before he followed Ronon's gaze.

**POV Sheppard**

_OK, seriously, I got over all this much quicker! Snap out of it, Ronon!_ I fervently wished I could talk. Then I heard more people approaching and was unable to warn the frozen Ronon.

I soon relaxed on seeing it was Lorne, " Ronon, what's up?" Lorne whispered to Ronon, who only turned his head a little; eyes locked on me. _Really, Ronon, it is impolite to stare...great! now Lorne's staring..._I promptly sat down and tried my best to give a you-can-stop-staring-at-your-commanding-officer-who-is-currently-a-wolf look.

Next Teyla was looking in. At least she kept her cool and stepped into the room. "Ah, Teyla..." Lorne cautioned in a low voice. _Yes! Keep coming Teyla, I won't hurt you..._

"Major, what is it?" she asked curiously. _Scratch that last thought...guess wolves aren't a Pegasus native animal...could explain Ronon's reaction. Lorne's probly just thinking about there being a wolf in front of him..._

Shaking himself a little, he looked at Teyla, then back to me, "Ummm, a wolf, Teyla. Kind of like a dog, but wild." _Yes, very wild, and angry that I can't talk! Alright, plan B..._

**POV normal**

Teyla was currently standing a few feet away from the wolf. This wolf was bigger than most on Earth. It's coat was a solid black, close to the color of a raven. Interestingly the fur around its neck and head was standing up at wierd angles, while the rest was flat and smoth. "Do wolves...smile?" Teyla asked, taking a step back.

"Not normally, no..."Lorne replied as McKay came forward, thoroughly confused by the conversation.

"What are you...oh..." he said on seeing the wolf. "ummm, what about Sheppard?" that brought everyone back to the present.

Growling, Ronon turned and started searching the rest of the hall. Major Lorne radioed the two marines searching the other half of the bunker, who reported they had found nothing. He had them go back to the entrance and wait. Teyla was now croutched in front of the wolf. She could have sworn it was trying to convey something.

Ronon came back even angrier having not found Sheppard.

**POV Sheppard**

_That's it Teyla, I'm safe, really I am, you know me...come on, give me a hand..._ I didn't expect anything, but she started reaching out to me..."Teyla, be careful..." Lorne said, trying to stop her.

Slowly, I began moving my head closer to her hand. I had to shift my wieght to one foot, but I managed to meet her hand half way, and it landed right above my eyes...

Suddenly I heard Teyla..._What a handsome creature...I wonder why it is here?_

_Teyla! _ I thought bewildered.

She jumped and removed her hand, along with the connection..._DAMN IT!_ Standing on all fours, I let out a small whine...not one of pain or anything, but one of...frustration.

"Teyla, whats wrong?" Ronon asked.

"I...I could have sworn I heard the Colonel..." She said confused and looked curiously at me.

_Alright, contact lets me talk...I can work with this...somehow...just need one of them to touch me..._

Slowly, so as not to startle them, I backed up a little and looked around. Then I saw my shirt..._Perfect!_ Walking over to my shirt in the corner, I picked it up and slowly walked back to my spectators...staying low and non-threatening, I dropped the shirt at Teyla's feet.

**POV normal**

Picking up the shirt, Teyla became more confused. She was certain this was John's shirt...that meant he was or had been here...but what was the wolve doing with it?

"Teyla, what you got?" McKay asked from behind Lorne.

Turning to face him, she held it out, "I believe it is the Colonel's."

"They must have moved him, before Ronon got here..." Lorne stated.

"I do not believe that is so..."

"He isn't here, where else could he be?" Ronon said, a little impatient.

"Kolya would be where Colonel Sheppard is, right?" The three men nodded, and if they had been look, they'd have notice the wolf nodding too. "Well Kolya is here," She said pointing to the unconcious man, "So the Colonel can not be far away..." she said turning back to the animal.

"I'll go get some marines and look again..." Lorne said before leaving.

Ronon followed him, and McKay just stayed where he was in the hall.

The wolf moved the the center of the room and sat; looking straight at Teyla. Again she had the feeling it was trying to say something. So she again coutched and reached her hand out...

**POV Sheppard**

_That's it Teyla..._I silently encouraged her. This time I only moved my head a little closer, giving her time. When she touched my head this time, I waited.

_This is wierd...I should be helping the Major..._I got the feeling she was about to leave so...

_Teyla, wait_, I thought, trying to make it seem quiet and gentle. She paused, confused and curious.

_John? Where are you?_ She asked.

_I am right in front of you...WAIT! _I again stopped her from removing her hand, _It's me, the wolf, is _me_. I need you to listen!_

_Colonel Sheppard? Whay are you a wolf? _Her thought was like the whisper of someone trying to convince themselves they weren't crazy, which made me want to laugh...and I did.

**POV normal**

Teyla looked strangely at the wolf, which had started shaking, and making a very strange sound in its throat. "Teyla, what's wrong with the wolf..." McKay asked from behind her.

"I do not know, Rodney, but I do not believe this is _just_ a wolf..." She said looking back at him, "Call Major Lorne and Ronon back here..."

As he did that Teyla looked at the wolf again. Was it smiling again? "John, are you laughing at me?" she said after a while.

**POV Sheppard**

_Who me? Never._ I shook my head and tried to calm the laughing.

_You are a terrible liar, _she admonished, _but again, why are you a wolf?_

_I think I need to go back to Draak, before I can answer that, and I think Yilan would rather explain it to you..._

**POV normal**

After fifteen minutes of trying to convince Lorne, Ronon, and McKay that the wolf was Colonel Sheppard, Teyla turned to the wolf and gestured towards them.

The wolf then stood up, and cockily strode over to them. Lorne tightened his grip on in P-90, but didn't take aim. "Teyla..." The wolf had reached him. Lorne didn't move, as it sniffed him, and then touched his hand with its nose..."HOLY CRAP!" Lorne yelled, taking his hand back and staring at the wolf.

Ronon had his blaster aimed at the wolf, but lowered it when Teyla put her hand on his arm. As the wolf came closer, Ronon could have sworn there was a crooker grin plastered in tis face. Like with Lorne, the wolf sniffed him, then touch his hand. Ronon tensed and tighted his grip on his blaster. Seeming satisfied the wolf turned to the last one on the room.

Rodney began backing into the hall, but Lorne blocked his way. "Keep that thing away from me!" The wolf stopped, looking almost hurt. Teyla began assuring McKay that the wolf was safe and only wanted to sniff him. "After Lorne's reaction, I would say the beast is possessed!"

"Rodney..." Teyla said it quietly, but scolding. Then she nodded at the wolf, and it moved up to McKay. Unlike with Lorne and Ronon, the wolf sniffed McKay, but then sat and waited. Rodney had never been so close to a wolf before, and was curious if their fur was soft like a dog's...before he realized what he was doing, Rodney reached out his hand.

**POV Sheppard**

_It's about time McKay!_ I thought sarcastically, _Thanks for showing up..._

Rodney yelped and pulled back his hand. "The wolf...just...and I heard...Sheppard...wolf" he babbled as the rest of them laughed.

_Glad we're all having fun_, I thought to myself, then reached out to Lorne, _Major! Tie up Kolya nad leave him...I really don't want to deal with him right now..._

_Yes, sir..._ he responded

_Good_, then I moved on to Teyla,_ Teyla, would you please help Lorne..._ she nodded and went to help.

Ronon dropped to one knee in front of me and held out his hand, I put my paw in his hand, I was getting sick of people touching my head, _Yes, Ronon?_

_Sheppard, you get into the wierdest shit, you know that?_

_It's come to my attention._

_What you going to do about the other men and Atlantis?_ He asked

_I have know idea, buddy, any suggestions?_

_Have Lorne order them to pet you..._I could tell he enjoyed using 'pet' instead of touch.

With a glare, _remember I am a wild animal...not a tame dog..._he cracked a grin, but didn't say anything else.

Lorne had come back over and was looking at me. Taking my paw from Ronon's hand, I held it out to Lorne, he took it. _Sir?_

_Lorne, I need you to help me with something..._

**POV normal**

It took them ten minutes to get back to the surface. Three marines were at the entrance. All three looked surprised to see a large, black wolf come out after Lorne. They gripped their weapons, but loosened up with a look from Lorne. "Let's get back to the 'Jumper." Was all he said and started off. The marines were confused, but followed after him and the wolf, with McKay, Teyla, and Ronon behind them.

"Sir, where's Colonel Sheppard?" one of them asked when they reached the other three marines and the 'Jumper.

"I'll explain in a second, Lieutenant..." he said as he walked into the 'Jumper. The wolf followed, with more looks from the rest of the marines. Turning around, Lorne waited for the six marines to sit; Ronon, Teyla, and McKay stayed outside, per Sheppard's request. "Alright, there has been a slight change of plans, men." They all looked confused, but let him continue, with glances at the wolf; which was sitting very straight and proud. "As you can see, we picked up a wolf. Obviously not the kind of thing you find in Pegasus, but there has to be a first for everything...Now I am going to ask, not order, you to do something." All six nodded their heads and waited, "I want you all to touch the wolf on the back." They all looked at Lorne like he had grown two heads.

The wolf stood up and walked between the six marines, so three were on each side, and waited. Lorne nodded, and said, "I know it is an unusual request, but please humor me, you will feel much better, and so will the wolf. They all shared a look with one another, but reached out and touched the wolf at the same time...

**POV Sheppard**

_MEN!_ I thought shouted. The six grown men jumped, but didn't remove thier hands. _As your commanding officer, I would appreciate it if you would take your hands off me...now!_

_Yes, sir_ was simoutaneously thought and said by all of them. Turning around to face Lorne, I saw him smirking. With a low growl, he stopped. With a bark, McKay, Teyla, and Ronon came in. Lorne shut the rear hatch and took his seat as co-pilot. Ronon sat in the back with the confused marines...somewhat explaining what happened. McKay and Teyla sat behind the pilot and co-pilot chairs.

I took my place in the driver seat. A little skeptical, I looked at Lorne, who sealed the cockpit. With a nod, I put a paw on the controls. The 'Jumper responded to my touch as it usually did, but I couldn't get it to lift off. _I was afraid of this, I have the mental capabilities, but not the physical...great_.

Swivling my chair I jumped down and gave a small growl, indicating Lorne to take the pilot's seat, while I took co-pilot. _I hate riding shotgun_, I sulked.

**POV normal**

As the 'Jumper approached the 'Gate, the wolf awkwardly dialed Atlantis. They had decided that going there first would be best...then Sheppard would go to Draak with Teyla. "Atlantis...this is Major Lorne..."

"You are clear to come through...How'd it go?" Dr. Wier asked, worry in her voice.

"Best wait 'til we land, ma'am." Lorne replied before cutting her off. He looked over at the wolf, who nodded, and jumped down off his seat again. Sitting beside Teyla on the floor, while McKay took co-pilot. Another thing they planned, so no one would see the big wolf sitting where the Colonel should be.

When they were through the 'Gate, and in the 'Gate room, Lorne nodded at Wier, before raising the 'Jumper to the bay.

A med team waited for them. "Must have worried Dr. Wier when we didn't give her an explanation," Lorne said to the wolf, which nodded in agreement. "Wait here." he said as he landed and went to order the marines to not say anything to anyone. With that done, he lowered the rear hatch and had them leave first.

Dr. Beckett started walking towards them, but stopped as Lorne stepped in front of him. "What ar' ya doin', son. Le' me through." he said a little annoyed.

"Sorry, doc, can't let you in, not until Dr. Wier gets here." Lorne replied.

"Donna make me ge' the big needle out for ya..." Beckett used his strongest threat.

"No can do, doc,"Beckett balked in surprise. Luckily, Wier came in and gave the two an odd look. "Ma'am, as per the Colonel's orders, I was asked to keep everyone out unitl you spoke to him. I can promise that he has no need for urgent medical attention, so can wait a little longer," Lorne said, looking straight ahead and not at Dr. Beckett or Dr. Wier.

Sharing a look with Beckett, Elizabth replied, "alright Major, if you say he can wait, then Dr. Beckett will stay out here." Beckett gave her an exasperated look, but stepped back. Lorne exited fully from the the 'Jumper as its rear hatch closed.

**POV Sheppard**

_Dr. Wier is here, Colonel. Would you like us to leave? _Teyla asked

Shaking my head, I replied, _no, I need someone here to keep her from running. Not everyone is as acceptive as you were._ I was nervous, if Elizabeth didn't accept me, then I may never have the chance to go back to Draak, and be sent straight back to Earth for studying.

_Very well...are you ready?_ I nodded afirmative.

**POV normal**

Ronon and McKay were waiting for in the rear compartment. The bulhead door was closed, so she guessed John and Teyla were in there. "What's going on?" She asked. McKay and Ronon only shared a look, before the door opened and Teyla came out.

"Dr. Wier," She nodded hello, "Colonel Sheppard asks that you come with me."

"Not until you tell me what is going on..." She set her best glare on all three of them. Rodney looked away, Ronon held it, and Teyla smiled weakly.

"It is for the Colonel to show and explain..." Teyla said, returning back to the cockpit.

Sighing, Elizabeth followed. When she was inside, the bulkhead door closed. She jumped then looked from Teyla to around small space. Where was Sheppard? "Teyla?" looked back to her.

"Do you remember the tea cerimony, John under went?" Elizabeth nodded, she hadn't thought about it in five days..."It would seem John and Yilan did not tell us the whole story. Something happened to John back on Draak. And before John will show himself, he wanted you to to promise to let him back to Draak immediately after this conversation..."

Narrowing her eyes, Dr. Wier replied, "Not immediately. He will have a check up from Carson, who is outside baggering Major Lorne about not being allowed right away. He used is big needles threat..."

A short pause from Teyla..."That is fine." Then she looked to the corner, behind Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned, but didn't see anything. Turning back to Teyla, she gasped. Sitting next to Teyla was a rave black wolf, with soft hazel eyes and a strange grin-like face. "Please, Dr. Wier, before you say anything, this wolf is very safe, and would like to be pet on the head." Teyla was hinting at what Elizabeth should do...so she hesitantly reached her hand out.

**POV Sheppard**

_Little closer...little more...gotcha!_ I moved my head under Elizabeth's hand and pushed into it.

_Wow! I am actually petting a wolf...but what is a wolf doing in the Pegasus Galaxy, and how does this explain John..._

_Well, Elizabeth, I think it explains it quite perfectly..._She quickly drew her hand back and looked at Teyla. Teyla nodded encouragement and Elizabeth put her hand on the wolf's head again. _John?_

_Yes, it _is_ me, Dr. Wier. I still like ferriswheels, flying, and football..._she gave a small chuckle.

_Alright, Colonel, mind explaining why you are a wolf..._

_Would love to...but I have no idea. I think it has something to with that Draak tea cerimony, because Yilan said something would happen. And before you ask why I didn't tell you, I didn't because it was not something I was too thrilled about. And it is something that rarely happens on Draak. Guess what, it probably has to do with my ancient gene...shocker_. I though sarcatically.

_That would explain the want to go back...alright so what happened on your last mission? Don't think because your a wolf you are getting out of the debrief...tell me know, then you can skip it..._

_Deal!_ Suddenly, with a gasp from Elizabeth, I began remembering...but I wasn't telling her...I was _showing _her! I was trying to stop it as we got closer to the part in the bunker...and finally managed to, just in time, by pulling away from the contact

I hadn't realized that my eyes were closed, but as I opened them I saw Elizabeth was shaking. I looked at Teyla and gave a small whine. Teyla had no idea what had happened, but she knelt next to Dr. Wier, "Are you alright, Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Yes...Teyla...just surprised...is all." then she looked at me, "Why'd you stop showing me?"

I put a paw on Teyla, _John, what happened, what does she mean 'showing'?_

_I was going to tell her about the mission and what happened, but instead of saying it, my memories started to replay and she was _seeing_ it all. I pulled away, becasue I didn't want her to see what they did to me...it's one thing to hear what happened, a complete different to see...I won't touch her again if that is going to happen, I had no control..._nodding Teyla turned to Dr. Wier.

**POV normal**

"He says that he hadn't meant to show you all of that. He says that unless he can control it, he won't make contact with you..."

"Why? It is much better to see it than have it retold..."

"Not according to John, and he is the one that should have a say...they are his memories." Teyla replied diplomatically.

"What don't you want to show me, John?" The wolf only whined and looked away.

"He will tell you when he can control the images." Teyla said for him. Elizabeth nodded, seeing the distress Colonel Sheppard was in.

"Well, now you've seen me, and...debriefed me...time to see Beckett...don't you give me that look John Sheppard," Dr. Wier scolded at the glare he gave her. With a growl the wolf gave a curt nod. Smiling Elzibeth looked at Teyla and said, time to debrief the rest of the team!" She said cheerily, and smilied bigger when Sheppard growled again; knowing he had been duped. She then opened the bulkhead door and nodded to Ronon and McKay who hadn't moved since she entered. "Ronon, why don't you go get Dr. Beckett." With a nod, he left.

A moment later Beckett looked around the crowded 'Jumper, "Where's the Colonel?"

"Carson...I need to prepare you for something first. Why don't you three get Major Lorne and his men and wait for me in the conference room..." She looked at Teyla, Ronon, and McKay. They each nodded and reluctantly left.

"Well?"

"Carson, John has been through a lot in the week, but especially the last twelve hours. In a moment he will come out here, and I will leave you two. But you need to promise me something first..."

**POV Sheppard**

Carson watched the rear hatch close and turned hearing the bulhead door open. "Bloody hell," He swore seeing a wolf standing behind it. The wolf gave him a crooked grin, and walked up to him. "Only because I promised Elizabeth, you mangy..."He put his hand on the wolf's back...

_You mangy _what_, Doc? Please finish that sentence for me..._

_BLOODY HELL! Colonel! Why ar' ya a wolf!_ He practically jumped out of his skin.

_You don't have to yell...and is that the question of the day 'why are you a wolf?' The same question five times now! The only people that didn't ask are the marines I freaked out and ordered not to talk 'til I talked to them again..._

_Sorry, son, but you have t' admit, it's not norma'._ He did have a point..._And t' hell ya donna need medical attention! Look at ya!_

_I believe Major Lorne said I wasn't in need of _urgent_ attention..._

_Aye, I'll le ' it slide, giv'n the circumstanc '. But ya still need a look ov'r..._

I growled, _let's not and say we did..._

_Oh no ya don'. Ya may look like a wolf but ya still Colonel Sheppard, as I hav' been tol' addimently..._

_Fine! But you are NOT putting a thremomiter up my butt! I promise I'll bit you if you even think about...and I'll know..._I said with narrowed eyes and bared teeth.

_Don't get ya self outta sorts...I won'._ He promised. I give him a tight nod. _Uhh, son, where ya wanna do thi'. We c'n stay here if ya wan'..._

_Carson, I need to one) get out of this 'Jumper and two) I need to be able to face my men...We can go to the infirmary, were your equipment is..._

**POV normal**

As Carson walked down the hall, scientists and military men alike backed against the wall with scared or confused looks, respectively. Carson just nodded to everyone they passed and acted like he was walking with his friend. A slight touch from the wolf next to him, told him that John appreciated it.

The wolf walked with its head high and a frightenly graceful lope. He would look everyone in the eyes, and give a curt nod.

As they were reaching the infirmary, Carson radioed for everyone to clear out through the side. He was thinking John had had enough gawking to last a year. Another brush confirmed that.

"Alright, Colonel, up ya go!" he said with his usual cheeriness. With a powerful jump, the wolf landed on the scanner table and sat.

**POV Sheppard**

_Carson...what's the anatomical position for wolves?_

_I haven' the slightes' idea, son...just have a lie down 'n' we'll do the scan that way, then on eith'r side. Sound good?_ He asked with a chuckle.

_Sounds long...but alright..._I consented and laid on my belly, head in between my front paws.

"Stay still please..." Carson said starting up the scan. We repeated the process two more times, one with me on my right side and the other on my left. After fifteen minutes of laying still, Carson seemed to think it worked well enough. "Ya c'n get down, and go t' one of the beds, Colonel..." He said half paying attenion to me and half to the scans.

With two more powerful jumps I was off the scanner bed and sitting on one of infirmary ones. I watched Carson look over the scans with a worrying face. A frown was never a good sign.

I barked to get his attention, and he came over. _What's that face for, doc?_

_Well, far as I c'n tell ya ar' a very healthy wolf. Mind ya, I hav' never examined a dog. I did disec' a cat in college, but that was a long tim' ago. What worries me is ya were gone for 'bout 12 hours...When did ya turn int' a wolf, and did ya ge' any injuries while hum'n?_ He settled a hard gaze on me and there was no escape.

_You know me too well, doc. I didn't change 'til right before Ronon showed up and stunned Kolya._ Carson started at the mention of Kolya, I hadn't told Elizabeth, so he hadn't known either..._oops_. Y_eah, he was behind all this, shocker...anyway knowing him and knowing the Genii, do I really need to go into detail..._

_Aye, ya do...so ya don' collapse unexpectedly on me..._

_Alright..._I relented,_ I'm going to try something that happened with Elizabeth. I don't how I did it, but she started seeing my memories...I pulled away before they began torturing me and Kolya showed up...so she doesn't know yet...this is all to go under doctor-patient confidentiality, got it?_

_Blood hell...Aye, I won' tell her, ya will._

I nodded and tied to feel what I had felt back on the 'Jumper. It was taking a while, but Beckett was patient, knowing that in time John would figure it out...

_Alright...ready?_

_Aye..._

And the day started all over again. From stepping through the 'Gate to telling everyone to fall back. From being caught tobeing led to the bunker. From the beatings to Kolya's appearance. And finally My panic attack that caused the wolf transformation and Ronon stunning Kolya.

Opening my eyes, I saw tears falling down Carsons face, _Doc...CARSON!_ I got his attention,_ you OK?_ He nodded. _Listen Doc, this is why I stopped Elizabeth from seeing it. She'll be able to cope with hear instead of feeling...but I figured you would be able to get past it eventually and know how I actually got my injuries this time_ I said with a lopsided grin. Carson wiped the tears away, and nodded.

_Aye, ya probably right. I hav' a feeling being human is gonna hurt..._

_It did when I changed, that's for sure...Don't you dare tell ANYONE that I just said that!_

_Doctor-patient confidentiality, not t' worry, son._ He patted my back and walked to a cabinet. "Now, son, I need t' giv' ya an IV, and then I'll get ya some food. Twelve hours is a lon' time on only a power bar..."

I nodded my consent because he wasn't close enough to touch.

**POV normal**

"How is he doing Doctor?" Teyla asked as she, Ronon, and McKay entered the infirmary.

Looking over at his patient, Carson said, "Well from what we c'n tell, he is physically fine in his wolf for'. We ar'n't quite sure about hum'n for' though." He said.

"What do you mean you aren't sure? Did something happen back on the planet?" Rodney asked worry on his face.

"Thin' 'bout it, Rodney, he was wit' Kolya and Kolya's men for ha'f a day." That realization hit them hard, they hadn't even thought about what he may have gone through.

"Is he awake?" Ronon asked, moving towards the bed.

"I hav' no idea...I gav' him and IV and was goin' t' ge' him some food now..." And with that Carson walked out.

McKay, Ronon, and Teyla all quietly grabbed chairs and brought them over to Sheppard's bed. He didn't move to ackowledge them so they assumed he was sleeping.

"Think we could see his dreams if we touched him?" McKay asked curiously and reaching out.

A low growl from the wolf, had him drawing back his hand slowly. "I would say that if he were dreaming, he would not want us to intrude, Dr. McKay." Teyla said calmly. Ronon only shook his head.

"I was just curious..." McKay weakly defended.

**POV Sheppard**

_Why always acting before you think, McKay,_ I asked as I moved my tail to his hand.

_Oh...sorry, Sheppard...you know me..._ moving both his hands to his lap.

I let out a small huff and shifted on the bed so was laying on my left side facing them. The IV was more annoying when I was a wolf...and Beckett had to shave part ofmy right foreleg to insert it. I threatened him if that shaved part off the right side of head.

Teyla put a hand on my paw, _ John, you and I will be leaving soon as Dr. Beckett releases you..._

_Sounds good...I'll scarf down my food and we'll bust out!_

_Colonel, Dr. Wier won't open the 'Gate unless Dr. Beckett tells her its okay..._she said with a playful glare.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah...just need to press the urgency...I hate to admit it, but I think Yilan is the only one able to help me back to human...I've been trying, but I have had no luck..._I told her dejectedly. I knew Ronon heard as well, because I felt his stong hand on back leg, I was also sure McKay had his hand lightly touching my tail.

I was comforted, but one thought and they all backed off, just as Carson came in. "We'll how's he doin'?"

"He is hungery," Teyla spoke, standing to take the tray from Carson.

"Right, well let's ge; ya turn'd 'round then..._The IV will pull ou' if ya try t' move on ya own, son. I'm just holding it so it don't, not coddlin'._

_Thanks Carson..._I replied_._ He nodded to me, and we shifted as one. Carson held my IV and right foreleg, while I stood on three legs and turned around. I saw Ronon standing at the ready to catch me if I fell, but he didn't interfer otherwise.

Once sitting, Carson brought over a rolling table that hovered over my bed in front of me. Teyla put down the tray Carson had brought and removed the lid.

Immediately I started salivating...Turkey sandwich, carrots, vinilla pudding, and a water. Not much, but so delicious after not eating for more than 12 hours.

"Jeeze, Sheppard! Drool much," I looked at McKay and licked my chops.

"Rodney, as a wolf, he has less contro' over his salivary glan's. Leave him be."

"I don't care! It's unsanitary! How can I eat his dessert when it's covered in slobbed!"

I gave him a harsh growl and put my paw over the pudding. I looked down and took a bit of the sandwich. _Soooo delicious!_ After the sandwich was gone, I moved to the carrots. They were harder to chew, and so only ate a few, explaining to Carson when he pretended to check my breathing. Nodding he let it go. McKay had been eyeing my pudding the whole time. I slowly, teasingly removed my paw and sniffed it. Pretending to balk at it I moved my head away.

As McKay started to reach for it I snapped at him. Then propmtly began to lick it out of the container. The problem was the pudding container moved too much. Teyla, the godsend, held it for me. Once the food was gone, I looked at the bottled water..._This going to be humiliating...lapping out of a bowl!_

Carson saw me eyeing the bottle skeptically, and wanting me to drink some fluids as well as the IV fluids, be turned to my team..."Why don' ya all go t' the mess hall and ge' yaselves somethin' t' eat. The Colonel will be fine while ya gone, promise." His accent convey sincerity. Nodding, Teyla led the complaing McKay out of the infirmary, while Ronon followed rolling his eyes.

_Thanks Carson...bad enough I ate like an animal...but lapping water would have been..._

_It's alright, lad, no need t' explain._ He smiled, then got a bowl from his office. Pooring the water into the bowl, he set it on the table, and moved the rest of the food out of the way. He left me alone while I struggled to drink. After a few tries I got the hang of it and finished the bowl shortly after. A small bark, and Carson came back in.

Putting his hand on my sohulder, _Carson, can I get outta here? I got to go see Yilan about all this, hopefully he knows how I can change back..._

_Of course, Colonel, I just want the IV to finish, then ya c'n get goin'. Give it twenty minutes, ya team should be back by then as well._ He let go and went into his office.

**POV normal**

Sheppard's team entered the infirmary. The wolf was definitely asleep this time. The hazel eyes were closed, its mouth slightly open and slack, and his sleek body was only moving with each breath. Carson nodded to them and walked over to them.

"He fell asleep shortly aft'r ya left," Dr. Beckett explained in a whisper, "ya can go ov'r and wait, but le' him sleep; he's exhausted…" All three of them nodded and quietly took their previous seats.

The black wolf's body was starting to twitch and he let out quiet growls. "He's dreaming," McKay said, but wisely kept his hands to himself. Nodding Teyla looked Sheppard over. She smiled, amused seeing this creature move with its dream.

_**How adorable! A sleeping wolf twitching to its dream! The fact that's its Sheppard is the only problem, will he ever again be incredibly good looking as a human?**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Intel Gathering

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own the characters or things related to Stargate Atlantis. I only write what I think, and have no other gain from them...copyright infringement not intended...**_

**CHAPTER THREE: A Little Intel Gathering**

**POV Sheppard**

_Alright...this was to be expected...but really, guys, stop STARING!_ Sitting up in the control, the techs and guards kept looking at me, then quickly turning away when I turned to them; it was getting old and annoying very quickly.

Elizabeth, true to her word, was letting me return to Draak with Teyla, which is who we were currently waiting for. Teyla had gone to the mainland to visit the Athosians and to update them on Atlantis going-ons. "'Jumper two is inbound, ma'am...ETA five minutes." Chuck said from his normal seat by the DHD. Elizabeth and I nodded our acknowledgement.

"Well, Colonel, seems you'll be getting answers soon," Dr. Wier said looking down at me.

From my seated position to her right, with my left paw touching her foot, I looked up, _hopefully, anyway. After all this, though, Yilan better be able to get me at least human again...he owes me big time!_ Elizabeth's mouth twitched at the sides. _This is no laughing matter, Dr. Wier…_ I glared at her playfully.

_Maybe to you, John, but you have to admit…this would only happen to you._ I only growled quietly in response. Which had the closest tech, rolling his chair away from me; I just rolled my eyes.

**Ten minutes later…**

_Are you ready, Colonel?_ Teyla asked.

_You betcha! Let's get going, I want to be home in time for dinner, I smelt some pot roast earlier…_

Teyla chuckled, as I looked up to Chuck and nodded. Chuck dialed Draak, and the 'Gate kawooshed to life. "Good luck!" Dr. Wier called from the balcony.

With one last look at Elizabeth, then Teyla, I turned to the 'Gate and padded forward.

On the other side, some of the people of Draak greeted Teyla. They looked at me, but didn't see much wrong with a big, black wolf accompanying Teyla.

**POV normal**

"Teyla! I am glad you have returned…I was unsure after your last visit," Yilan stated when we reached his hut.

"Chief Yilan, it is good to see you as well."

"Where is Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, and Ronon?" Yilan inquired looking around.

"Dr. McKay and Ronon did not accompany me," Teyla explained. With a questioning look from Yilan, she continued, "Let us continue in private, shall we?"

"Of course! Please come inside." Yilan then looked down at the wolf and back to Teyla, "What an unusual creature…where did you come by it?"

Teyla did not answer until she and the wolf were inside the hut. Yilan asked her sit while she began, "Well Chief, I can answer two of your question with one explanation." The chieftain gave Teyla a quizzical look as he poor some tea. Taking her proffered cup, Teyla continued, "This creature is called a wolf. We found him while on a mission…looking for Colonel Sheppard."

"Colonel Sheppard is missing?" Yilan worried.

"No, he is here," Teyla gestured to the wolf. The wolf had been stoically sitting next to her watching Yilan across the fire.

Yilan was very confused by this, and looked between Teyla and the black wolf, unsure what to say. The wolf then stood up and loped of to him. The chief watched wolf make its way to him, but was not afraid. Holding out his hand to the wolf, the wolf dipped its head and put under Yilan's hand.

**POV Sheppard**

_Gotta hand it to ya chief, I never expected this…_I said once we were touching. Yilan jumped in surprise, and gave the wolf a long, searching look. _Yes, chief, it is me, Colonel Sheppard._

_Colonel! I must say I am pleased to see you are alright…When did you change into a…wolf?_

_Like Teyla said, while they were looking for me…had a little run in with some people that don't like me much…long story short, when I needed it most the tea kicked in…_I gave him a crooked grin.

Yilan dropped his hand, "Teyla, I assume you are here for an explanation…however, would you mind waiting as I talk with the Colonel?"

Looking at me, "Colonel, is that alright with you?" she asked. I gave her an afirmative nod, and she got up. Before she left, she turned back, "If you need anything call, I will be close by…"

"Colonel, can you only speak with a physical connection?"

Holding my paw out, Yilan took it, _Far as I know, Chief. And considering we are going to be talking a lot, would you mind dropping formalities? Hard enough as is…_

_Certainly, Colonel, you may call me Yilan…_

_Call me Sheppard or John. Now I just have one very pressing question, _I got to the point.

Yilan nodded,_ ask away Sheppard…_

_Do you know how I can get back to being human? Don't get me wrong, I like being a wolf, but for someone in my position, human is easier and more appropriate on Atlantis…._

_I would tell you I don't know exactly how, but you should be able to go from one form to another. And with practice and experience the change will become easier. Have you tried changing back on your own?_

_I have but it was no good. I tried clearing my mind, concentrating on human, recreating the feeling I had when I changed, but nothing worked…_I told him.

After a moment of thought, _What if we tried a combination. Think about that feeling, but also concentrate on being human, picture your human self…_

After trying that and some other combinations, nothing still worked. Yilan picked up his tea and took a sip, thinking some more. Then he got a look of inspiration. _Sheppard, would you considering drinking the tea again?_

_It won't knock me out again, right?_ Yilan nodded, _then what do I have to lose? Let's give it a whirl…_

Yilan stood and went into a small room in the back. When he came back, he was holding a small bowl. Sitting down again, he poored some tea into the bowl and held it out to me. I gave it a long look, but didn't want to offend the chief by asking him to leave; so I began to tenatively lap the liquid.

When most of the tea was gone, I again tried to find the feeling I had back in the cell. It was easier to find this time…deep in the corner of my mind. I mentally reached out to it, the feeling began to wrap around me and settle. Holding on to the feeling and concentrating, I pictured myself human.

**POV normal**

Yilan watched as the wolf sat with its eyes closed. A moment passed, but the chief did not disturb the beast. After a few more minutes, the wolf's shape began to blur and shift. Sitting in wonder, Yilan held his breath. Another minute later and Sheppard was sitting in front of him.

Colonel Sheppard opened his eyes and looked at Yilan's excited face.

**POV Sheppard**

"Hey, Chief, what you…" I stopped, _I can talk!_ Then I looked down, _I'm human!_ "Yilan! It worked!" I knew it sounded childish, but I couldn't hid the excitement. _I mean seriously, almost a day as a wolf and finaly I have two legs and two arms again, what else would you expect?_

But then, the good feeling just had to end. All of a sudden I felt excrutiating pain almost all over my body, and I cried out as I fell to the ground. My ribcgae screamed, my wrists smarted, my abdomen knotted…all in all, my human body was in as much pain as it was right before I became a wolf.

Yilan jumped up in surprise and ran to the hut's entrance, telling a villager to get Teyla. He then ran to the back room again, coming bavk with a blanket. At first I was confused, then I realized that I was clothless. _What happened to my clothes?_ I thought, as Yilan drpeed the blanket over me

**POV normal**

Teyla was talking with a group of women in one of the huts. The villager that Yilan sent came in and told her he requested her immediately. Worried, Teyla hurried to the chief's hut.

When she got inside, she saw Yilan kneeling by the fire and a person laying on the floor in front of him.

Gasping, Teyla stode over to the colonel's prone from and looked at Yilan "Chief, how did all this happen?"

Sheppard was panting from pain, and looked at Teyla with agony filled eyes. "Tey…la…get…Beck…ett…" he panted.

**POV Sheppard**

_Why does this _always_ happen to me? One happy moment and the universe decides to ruin it…_I clenched my teeth again as another wave of pain rolled through my body. I had forgotten all about Kolya and the Genii because I was so focused on being human again…now I wanted to be a wolf because it didn't hurt. Breathing was becoming more painful, even just laying still on the ground. My head was also reeling, which made the room spin, and Yilan to have a twin.

"Colonel!...Sheppard!...John!" Yilan tried to get my attention, "Teyla will be back in a moment, hold on!" I gave him the smallest nod I could, but it still set pain shooting down my back. _Gaaahhh, Kolya is so dead when I see him again!_

**POV normal**

"Atlantis! I need Dr. Beckett here now!" Teyla said as soon as the 'Gate was active.

"He's on is way, what's wrong Teyla?" Elizabeth asked, worry filling her voice.

"I can not explain right now…Colonel Sheppard needs Carson now!"

"Okay, Teyla, calm down…We will shut down the 'Gate and dail back. Beckett is coming through with a med team." With that the Stargate shut down. An, excrutiatingly long, minute later and the 'Gate kawooshed to life again.

Carson stepped through with a gurney and two other people. "Carson, this way!"

"Right, c'n ya tell me what's wrong wit' the Colonel, Teyla?" he asked s they followed her back to the hut.

"Yilan called me vack to his hut, and when I got there, the colonel was laying on the ground in great pain. I do not know what happened.." She called over her shoulder.

When they reached the chief's hut, Teyla ran in with Becket close behind.

"Bloody hell," Carson muttered on seeing Sheppard on the floor. "Colonel, lad, can ya hear me?" Sheppard's eyes shifted towards Carson's voice, but he then groaned in pain.

**POV Sheppard**

_Oh, thank you! Carson stop the pain!_ I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't through the constent waves of pain and nausea I was fighting. I could feel Beckett checking my pulse and breathing, I heard him talking to other people, but all I understood was pain. Finally I embraced the darkness of unconciousness, knowing the pain was at least less there.

**POV normal **_**(beckett, Teyla)**_

"He's unconcious! Let's ge' him on the gurney and back t' Atlantis!" Dr. Beckett ordered.

"You go Carson, I must talk with the chief," Teyla said, though she clearly wanted to go with the colonel.

"Aye, I'll tell Dr. Wier," he said over his should as they left.

**POV normal **_**(atlantis)**_

"Incoming wormhole!" Chuck called from his seat, "Receiving Dr. Beckett's IDC!"

"Lower the Shiled," Elizabeth ordered as she descended the stairs. Rodney and Ronon were already down there, called when Teyla had dialed in.

Beckett hurried through the 'Gate, "let's ge' t' the infirmary!" he ordered as he ran beside the gurney holding an unconscious Sheppard, covered in a thick blanket. McKay, Ronon, and Wier quickly followed after them.

In the infirmary, Becket called out orders and nurses rushed around Sheppard. The three bystanders were in the corner, staying out of the way, but close at hand. "Get me oxygen!" Carson ordered as he hooked Colonel Sheppard up to a heart moniter. Putting the oxygen mask on Sheppard's face, a nurse then put a pulse/oxygen clip on his index finger. "Let's ge' him ready for scans…" Carson told another nurse.

With the scanner set up, Carson made quick work of it and ordered Sheppard be changed to a gown. The busy bodies around the colonel began to slow. A nurse drew a privacy curtain around John's bed, while another began to remove the blanket and sit him up. Carson walked over to McKay, Elizabeth and Ronon. "How's he doing, Carson?" Dr. Wier asked.

"Well, I haven't beg'n t' check his injuries, that'll be easier once he's chang'd, but I fear this is the work of Kolya…"

"Where's Teyla?" Rodney asked, noticing her absence.

"Oh, she's still on Draak, wanted t' ta'k to the chief, I th'nk."

"Thank you Carson…Let us know when you know more." Beckett nodded as he returned to his patient. "Why don't you two go get something to eat, or wait for Teyla, Beckett doesn't need you hanging around while he works. I'll make sure you know when you can visit." Elizabeth all but ordered McKay and Ronon; who left reluctantly with last glances to Sheppard's hidden bed.

**POV Beckett**

_Sadly, I know how ya got all of these injuries, son._ I thought, as I began to tend to him. As Sheppard suspected, he had two sprained wrist, three cracked and one broken rib, an asortment of bruises and cuts. Along with a minor concussion, fractured right radius, and a subluxed left shoulder. _Bloody hell no long'r cov'rs it…_

**POV normal**

Teyla returned to Atlantis half an hour after Beckett and Sheppard. Yilan had explained the ritual and tea cerimony to her; as well as what happened in the hut with Sheppard. He had then given her the ingridients and recipie for the tea, so Sheppard could make it on his own. Yilan felt the tea would help the colonel better control the change between wolf and human; at least until he got used to it.

McKay and Ronon were waiting for her when she came through the 'Gate, and filled her in on John. Of course they didn't know much, and so together they headed for the infirmary.

Carson had just finished stitching a deep cut above Colonel Sheppard's eye, when the trio walked in. With a small nod, Beckett got up and met them half way. "Before ya ask, he is doing well, considering the situation. Best I c'n tell, the wolf for' didn't hold the injuries of the hum'n, so he didn't feel them 'til he chang'd back." Elizabeth walked in hearing the end of Carson's statement. Dr. Beckett acknowledge her and continued, "He has a minor concussion, one brok'n rib, three cracked, both wrists ar' sprained, his righ' raduis is fractured, most of his torso is cov'red in bruises, he has various cuts all ov'r, and t' top it off, his left shoulder subluxed, which is a partial dislocation,."

"And he didn't feel any of that as a wolf?" McKay asked incredulous.

"Aye…don't know how or why, but it's a bloody good thing, else he woulda collapsed before ya came back the firs' time; and we woulda nev'r known he was the wolf."

They all nodded, wondering what would have happened…Breaking the silence, "Can we see him?" Ronon asked bluntly. Beckett nodded, telling them to be quiet and let him rest.

Elizabeth had to get back to work, but asked she be updated.

Sheppard's team grabbed their chairs and settled in for the inevitable wait.

**POV Sheppard**

As always, I slowly began to become aware of my surroundings. Remembering that that last thing I felt was pain, I knew right away I was in Atlantis, because the pain was subdued; and the rythmic beat of the heart monitor was give away. Also knowing from experience, opening my eyes meant bright lights, and bright lights meant a headache to add to the already existing one. So instead, I thought the lights dim and cracked my eyes.

I heard muttering about faulty lighting, then saw Dr. Beckett walk in from his office. I groaned to get his attention, but also because I tried to move, _not a good idea_.

"Oh, Colonel…ya awake," he said walking over. "You wouldna hav' anything t' do wit' the lights would ya?" He asked with a knowing smile, "finally learned did ya?"

I gave him a small smile, but frowned on seeing the dreaded pen light, _ you just made a comment about learning about the lights and you pull out a bright light to…ahhh…shine in my eyes…_I glared at him while he checked my pupil reponse, he returned it with an amused smile.

Reaching to the side, Carson got a cup of ice chips. I savored them as they slid down my burning throat. "What happened?" I croaked.

"Well, as we suspect'd, your hum'n form rememb'red your encounter wit' Kolya. Turnin' back just made it hit ya all at once." He then told me the repitoire of injuries and said I was bed ridden for a week and light duty for another two. I would have protested, but at the moment, just wanted to sleep.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen, because McKay dicided it was the perect time to visit, "Oh! You're awake! How do you feel?" he asked a little too loudly.

Groaning, "like a kid in a candy store" I deadpaned

"Har, har…Why didn't you tell me he was awake, Carson!"

"Well maybe 'cause he just woke up," Carson whispered in a stern voice, "now keep ya voice down, and let him rest. He will not be coherent enough wit' the drugs anyway." And with that, Carson pushed the morphine button, before I could protest, and I slipped back into dream world.

_**Well Sheppard is back home and human, yay! What's his next move, an infirmary break out or midnight howling soiree?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Life Goes On

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own the characters or things related to Stargate Atlantis. I only write what I think, and have no other gain from them...copyright infringement not intended...**_

**CHAPTER FOUR: Life Goes On**

**POV Sheppard**

**A couple weeks later…**

"Colonel! Are you ready?" Teyla asked, walking up to me.

I smiled at her, "why, yes, Teyla, I am. Can't wait to get outta here in fact, so let's get going!"

She smiled broadly and boarded 'Jumper one. As she took the co-pilot seat, I took pilot. _It'll be good to get some fresh air…being cooped up in the infirmary, then my office is never fun…_"So, how have things been on the mainland?" I asked conversationally.

"They are well, thank you for asking. Though I should warn you, the children are very interested in your new…ability…" she looked sideways at me, coyly smiling.

I groaned inwardly, and said aloud, "You had to tell them, didn't you?"

"I am sorry, John, but it just slipped and came out…" Teyla said pretending to look abashed.

"Don't 'sorry, John', me! When you say 'slipped', you mean you told Halling, but Jinto overheard…" I shook my head and muttered, _Jinto is a great kid, but _way_ to curious and sneaky for his own good._

The rest of the ride was silent; Teyla as trying hard not to laugh, I was trying not to turn around. Towards the end of my stay in the infirmary, I had practiced a little of the changing, but Carson was very restrictive. Last week I had tried almost nightly, partly because I wanted some pain free hours, partly because being a wolf almost felt more free to me, and partly because I wanted to control the change; just in case I ever needed it again…

"Atlantis, we are on final approach to the mainland, be back in radio range in about an hour and a half." I informed.

"Copy that…" came the reply, before the radio cut out.

"Alright, here's the game plan…do _not_ bring up my _ability_, see if I can avoid being the main attraction…" I glared at Teyla, who smiled back but wisely didn't say anything.

**POV normal**

As the Puddle jumper was landing, many of the Athosians went to great it. As the rear hatch opened, Teyla stepped out and began returning the greetings she got. Sheppard was slower to exit the 'Jumper, giving his own salutations.

"Colonel, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you, just a few bumps and bruises." Halling chuckled at Sheppard's bravado, but let the topic drop; he could see the wrist brace and sling.

"Teyla! What news?" Halling asked after their exchange.

"There is not much, Halling. Let us talk in your home…" Halling nodded and led her away, with some of the other village adults. Leaving Sheppard alone with around ten Athosian children.

**POV Sheppard**

_Something tells me plan A, has already failed_, I thought looking at the mix of shy, coy, and even devious smiles I was getting. I gave them a small, unsure smile and little wave, "hi."

"Colonel Sheppard!" Jinto called as he ran over, _yup, time to come up with Plan B._

"Hey, Jinto! Ready for some more football?" I asked, trying to distract from a certain topic.

Jinto smiled, but shook his head, "we were hoping you would show us your dýr anda..."

_Plan C: play dumb…_"My what?" I gave them all my best I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about face.

Jinto was on to me though, "You know what I mean, Colonel Sheppard…" he said with a knowing smile.

I groaned inward again, "Alright! I surrender!" The kids began cheering, I held up my hand, "but…first I want to know how you all found out…" then I settled my gaze on Jinto, who was trying to look inconspicuous, "Jinto…"

"Well, I…I heard Teyla talking about it," he said with a smile.

"Talking to whom? You? Or were you eavesdropping?" I crossed my arms.

"She was talking to…to…to," he chewed on his lower lip, "She was talking to my father," he blurted and looked away.

I started laughing, "Thank you, Jinto! Know I know you haven't changed, and Teyla hasn't either…" I smiled bigger as Jinto sighed in relief. "Alright…I'll show all of you…but," I held up my hand again to stop their outburst, "we need to go somewhere more private…with bushes…" _that way I can change out of my clothes and back into them with some privacy…_

**POV normal**

Teyla was finished talking with the Athosian adults, and looked towards the 'Jumper. The children were leading Sheppard away, willingly it seemed. Teyla allowed herself a small smile, before turning back to Halling.

"It seems Jinto overheard us again," he sighed.

"Yes, but the colonel has a soft spot for him and the other children…he is…putty, in their hands" Teyla smiled looking as the group disappeared.

Halling laughed and returned to his tent, "Would you like tea…I fear they may pester him awhile." Teyla nodded and returned to her seat at Halling's table.

**POV Sheppard**

"Okay, here's the deal. You are going to stand over there," I pointed to an area ten feet from the bushes I planned to use, "Then I will go behind those bushes, and…change. You do not move until I say so. You do not go behind the bushes until I say so. And most of all, you respect what happens." I set a hard eye on all of them, looking each child in the eyes before looking at the next. After getting confirmation from the ten youngsters, I walked behind the bush.

_I can't believe I am changing in front of someone! And behind a freakin' bush!_ I shook my head, and looked at the kids, they hadn't moved, but looked on curiously. _Alright, let's get this done with…_

Peeking through the leaves, I kept an eye on the children, and took off my BDU's. Taking a deep breath, I searched for the change in my mind. It had become easier with practice, and I no longer needed the tea. With another breath, I felt the shift in forms.

Opening my eyes, I again looked through the leaves, and was satisfied; so far they have minded my terms. _Here it goes…_I stepped out from behind the bush.

**POV normal**

Teyla had decided that she wanted to see the reaction from the Athosian children, and so parted from Halling.

She followed the path they had taken to the little field, and saw the ten young ones standing facing a clump of bushes. Teyla stayed back and let everything unfold in front of her.

As the large, raven colored wolf stepped out and faced the children. They all gasped, but not if fear, more in wonder and awe. Teyla smiled and revealed herself.

The wolf threw her a glance and a nod, but returned its attention back to the adolescents before it. Jinto, the adventurous one, stepped forward and held out his hand. He, of course, knew what to expect and knew that Sheppard could only speak with a physical connection.

Shaking it head, the wolf stepped forward and allowed Jinto to touch his head.

**POV Sheppard**

_I thought I told you not to move until I said you could_…I gave Jinto a stern look.

_Sorry, Colonel Sheppard, but I couldn't help myself._

_Yeah, I know, you aren't going to change _that_ quickly…Okay, let's go talk to the others, shall we?_ I quelled him, and started moving towards his friends.

They all were anxious to talk with me, but I put a two-at-a-time limit, mainly because I couldn't handle so many thoughts at once.

Each one of them had questions, some I could answer, but most I had no idea…for instance: 'can you change into anything else?' I haven't tried and want to stick with just one animal for now; 'can you read minds as a human?' again haven't tried, and most likely won't; 'how will you use being a wolf?' I haven't given that much thought, can't really go on missions all wolfy and definitely can't go around Atlantis like one either right now.

With all of them touching me now, _okay, you've seen me, asked questions, and better be satisfied; for now anyway. And before you go off telling everyone, I ask that you _please_ do not. This is nice and I am glad you were interested, but I would like not being the center of attention. So I am going to ask you to promise me, that you will not go and tell everyone that I can change into a wolf._ Again I looked each in the eye, twisting my body to do so, and made sure each promised. Satisfied, _good, now go on get outta here, you parents will be looking for you…_sniffing the air I added, _and I think I smell Tuttle Root soup…_

They all said goodbye and left waving back at me. I nodded to them and did the best wave I could, but it was really only me lifting my paw.

Teyla walked over to me then, "Hello, Colonel, it would seem all went well…"

Giving her my paw, _I am inclined to agree, now let's just hope they keep their promise…_

**POV normal**

Teyla and Sheppard had returned to Atlantis half an hour after leaving the field. Sheppard had changed back and gotten dressed, while Teyla waited, with her back turned. Carson wanted Sheppard to check in with him, and Teyla went to talk with Dr. Weir.

"Dr. Weir," Teyla said from the door, "you wanted to see me?"

"Teyla, hi. Yes, I wanted to ask you about the mainland and the settlement." Elizabeth said gesturing Teyla take a seat.

"Things are well, the new crops are going to be planted soon, thank you for asking." Teyla said, "Is there something else?" She had seen a look in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Well, yes, I was wondering…how is John doing?" She asked hesitantly, "I would ask him, but he would shut me out and not answer.

Teyla gave her a knowing smile, "He is well, Elizabeth, put your mind at ease. Today he wanted to get out, for fresh air and something other than Atlantis. He also indulged the children and changed for them." Teyla, paused waiting for Elizabeth's reaction, but she gave no indication of her thoughts. "Jinto overheard his father and I talking, and so told his friends. Colonel Sheppard didn't stand a chance," Teyla smiled, and held back a chuckle. Dr. Weir couldn't stop her laughter, though.

**POV Sheppard**

"You wanted to see me, doc?"

"Aye, Colonel, com' in," Carson said standing up from his chair. "I wanted t' ask if ya were still tryin' t' practice changin'."

"Well, Carson, I have. I stopped using the tea, if that's what you were getting at. But I only want to be able to control the change, if that's something else you were getting at…" I gave him a curious look, he was not usually this forward. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, fo' one, the tea. I hav' looked at the ingredients, and there a'e some interesting substances in it. But if ya not using it anymore, then I willna worry about addictions," he gave me a hard look.

"It's okay, doc, I promise that I'm not drinking it anymore. It doesn't taste very good, and I only used it to get used to changing. Promise, no more tea. Satisfied?"

"Aye…but I also want'd to ask ya about the change…"

"What, doc? I can't just go about pretending it isn't there…and who knows if I'll ever need it again, it definitely helped with Kolya." I defended, _the wolf was becoming a part of me, and I am not sure I want to be without it_.

"Alright, donna ge' upset. I just want'd t' know." He held his hands up in surrender, "Besides, I th'nk the wolf suits ya. It even has ya hair!" He chuckled.

Glaring at him, "Why does everyone go on about my hair?"

**POV normal**

**Life goes on…**

Sheppard and his team continued their missions as usual, evading Genii and Wraith, and other bad guys, trying to find trading partners, rescue missions, being rescued, and so and so forth. Sheppard would change into a wolf while in Atlantis, and personnel were, slowly, getting used to the huge, raven black wolf walking about. Sheppard thought about bringing up changing for a mission to Elizabeth, but has been holding off; baby steps, get Atlantis to accept it first.

_**And so this story concludes. Sheppard accepts the wolf within, and perhaps he will be a wolf on a mission or two...who knows? This is a kind of weak ending, and I am open to suggestions to a stronger one. Thank you for sticking with me…probably will write another story with our friendly wolf, but it will be a while. BTW: "**_dýr anda" _**is Icelandic for‚ animal spirit'.**_


End file.
